


Desaprobación

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, Romance, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: El desayuno fue en silencio, el golpeteo de los cubiertos contra los platos era más fuerte de lo acostumbrado, reafirmando el enfado y la desaprobación de aquella relación.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Desaprobación

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Esta Viñeta está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

El olor a pastel de higo inundaba todo el lugar, su estómago gruñó a causa del hambre que tenía, observó sobre su hombro para observar a su padre, que estaba en el patio alimentando a las gallinas, por los bruscos movimientos, era obvio que estaba furioso, casi nunca lo había visto así, quería reír al respecto del berrinche que estaba haciendo su padre, pero suponía que era normal, después de una larga charla con Draco Malfoy, sí, ese Draco Malfoy que había sido grosero con sus hermanos —pero nunca con ella, directamente—, habían decidido que la noticia hacia sus respectivas familias, sería dada solamente por ellos, a solas, en una cena común y corriente, para darles tiempo a procesarlo antes de que vieran a su pareja.

Había sido una muy buena idea, ya que estaba segura de que su padre le habría brincado encima a Draco para golpearlo, tal y como había hecho con Lucius Malfoy en Flourish and Blotts, en el primer año de Hogwarts de Ginny.

Y más, cuando una pregunta demasiado íntima salió al aire por parte de su hermano George.

¿Ya tenían intimidad?

La respuesta sin duda incómodo a todos, los hombres de su familia —toda su familia, de hecho—, Arthur Weasley quiso ir hasta el rubio y lanzarle la maldición asesina por atreverse a profanar el cuerpo de su dulce niña, Ginny se había limitado a reír nerviosamente, y a comentar que era algo normal entre las parejas.

Y era cierto, no era como que ella y sus seis hermanos hubiesen llegado al mundo por arte de magia, eso tranquilizo los instintos asesinos de su padre, pero no su enfado, por elegir a Draco Malfoy, entre todos los hombres y mujeres que pudo haber elegido, en cierto punto de su vida, todos pensaron que ella terminaría casada con Harry, pero no había sido así, ahora él era sumamente feliz con Pansy Parkinson —Potter, en realidad—, relación a la cual la mayoría de los Weasley se opuso también al inicio.

—Ya está el desayuno listo –comentó Molly Weasley al hombre del patio, que entró refunfuñando.

El desayuno fue en silencio, el golpeteo de los cubiertos contra los platos era más fuerte de lo acostumbrado, reafirmando el enfado y la desaprobación de aquella relación, que había llevado a un compromiso y una boda dentro de seis meses a partir de que Draco fuese a La Madriguera, y Ginny a La Mansión Malfoy.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Ginny ayudó a su madre con los trastos, y se marchó de ahí hasta el departamento que compartía con su prometido, que ya estaba ahí, sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados.

—Al parecer no te fue mejor que a mí –se burló la chica.

El rubio abrió los ojos, sonrío suavemente al verla, se sentó correctamente y le hizo señas de que se sentará sobre su regazo, ella hizo caso, refugio su rostro en el cuello del chico, que rodeó su cintura estrujándole contra él.

—Papá enfureció –musitó Ginny.

—Bueno, mi madre se desmayó, creo que ganó a la reacción más melodramática –se burló.

—Bueno, papá no se desmayó, pero a George se le dio por cuestionarme sobre si teníamos vida sexual activa, tienes que agradecer a que mi madre infunde tanto temor en mi padre, que aún tengas piernas.

—Déjate las piernas, lo que hay entre ellas –soltó en un tono ligero, haciéndole sonreír.

—Estas seguro de esto ¿verdad?

—Yo no tengo dudas ¿y tú? –ella negó, inclinándose a besarlo.

Los labios de Draco eran suaves y delgados, comparados con los de ella, que siempre los tenía resecos y eran más gruesos, sin embargo, el sabor que tenían sus besos, era algo que lo volvían loco, y lo demostraba siempre que podía, cuando incrementaba la pasión, en un intento de devorarlos por completo, en un sentido metafórico, claro.

—Van a superarlo, y si no lo hacen, con el primer nieto lo harán.

—De acuerdo –soltó divertida la pelirroja, suspirando tranquila.


End file.
